What Is Needed
by readingrox101
Summary: When Urchin first meets King Silverbirch in the second book and he asks him what materials he needs to find silver seams. But what would happen if Cedar does not speak for him, and Urchin has to answer Silverbirch? One-shot


What Is Needed

**This fanfic starts when Urchin first meets king Silverbirch in the second book.**

**I don't answer to being called M.I McAllister, so obviously I don't own this… Enjoy! **

"So you do have a gift for finding silver, Freak?" King Silverbirch asked coldly, his narrow eyes becoming even narrower. If that's even possible, Urchin thought.

He was in the High Chamber, the stronghold of this evil king. Urchin was shackled; he couldn't break free of this place even if he could. Large hedgehogs that looked like they shouldn't be messed with guarded the windows, and Trail and Bronze blocked the door. So he just needed to cooperate. That couldn't be too hard, if he was careful about what to give away…

"I might have, Your Majesty," Urchin replied slowly.

"He has, Your Majesty," said the squirrel with the helmet.

"How do you do it?" the king questioned. He leaned eagerly forward in his throne, his evil and narrowed eyes glittering eerily. "Do tell me. What do you need? Anything magical? Wires, powders? We can kill something for you, if you'd like."

The squirrel commander opened her mouth to offer a suggestion, but the king held up his hand to silence her. This gave Urchin time to wonder what would be most useful. Of course, he had no magical powers. There was probably something that could help him break out, something that he could fake using for other purposes. Then he remembered that horrible chill that he had felt in the passageway when he had first gotten to the Fortress, and the maniacal laughing and chanting. And the king's words just a few minutes ago, _Dear Smokewreath's ever so busy dismembering something…_

Maybe Urchin could change that. Perhaps he could make life just a little less hopeless for those poor souls working on the island. Yes, he could do something for them, and help himself, too.

"I don't need much, Your Majesty. Just two things," Urchin said boldly. He was clever enough to quickly think up those most needed essentials. It wasn't so hard. He just hoped that the king wasn't sharp enough to catch on to his plan.

."Well then, what are they? We can supply you with anything, the best of our stores." Silverbirch's eyes glinted greedily.

"I need the leaves of a Brignas plant…" Urchin stated the plant that, if crushed, the juice was acidic enough to melt anything-even the bars of his cell.

"Done!" Silverbirch snapped his fingers at a servant, who scurried away to do his bidding.

"…And I also need total cleanliness. That would mean that there could be no killing, no dismembering, and none of the magic that your Smokewreath uses. He must stop working, forever. His magic interferes with my powers, and I so cannot work if he does not stop his work. If he starts again with his magic, even after I have found silver and you have it in your hands, all of the silver you have will disappear!" Urchin finished dramatically. If there were no more murders, then the population would be less terrified, and maybe they could rise up against this terrible king.

He knew this was dangerous, for if Silverbirch caught on to his plan, he would be dead in a heartbeat. Still, if he succeeded, it would be the first step toward changing the island for good. Holding his breath, Urchin looked up at the squirrel king that held his life in his silver-tipped, deadly sharp claws.

King Silverbirch studied Urchin, and the young squirrel held his breath, waiting for the outcome of the king's decision. Silverbirch laced his claws together and glared at them as if they would give him a loophole through the terms Urchin had given. Apparently, they gave no such thing, and the king turned to his prisoner.

"Very well. You will have your way…but I swear on everything that if a silver seam is not found, your life will be on the line, and my sorcerer will begin his discipline again-starting with your heart as it beats it's last! Take him out of my sight and send in Smokewreath. I must tell him of this unfortunate occurrence." Silverbirch flourished a paw at Urchin, and he was led away.

Urchin waited until he was in his cell with the door shut and barred before he released his breath. His plan had worked.

_**Fin**_

**So…what did you think? Review, please!**


End file.
